Uchiha Itachi & Umino Iruka
by TeWahineAniwaniwa
Summary: the thoughts and reasons of Uchiha Itachi. Slash, no like, no read. This is a one shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- Do not own Naruto and never will. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

_He did actually love his brother, no matter what anyone else says. They called him a murderer, a clan killer. He didn't really care about what others thought, just his little brother and his lover. His lover knew the truth of that night, the night he massacred his clan. _

_It was on orders from the Hokage, the clan was planning on taking over the village with the help of that traitor; Orochimaru. In exchange for helping them take over Konoha, the leader of the clan was going to give him his second born son. He was going to give that pedophile, Sasuke! Itachi couldn't have that, he loved his little brother and at the time it felt like Sasuke was the only one who loved him back. Now he had a lover, also from Konoha. One that no-one would suspect. Umino Iruka was the one that helped him heal from killing his family and having too become a missing nin. He was the one who tried to help Sasuke after the massacre. The third had allowed him to spare Sasuke's life as he was just a child, but Itachi was the one who tortured him. He felt that it would be preferable to Sasuke hating Konoha and his dead family for the rest of his life. Itachi was wrong, Sasuke betrayed Konoha and went to that snake, the one Itachi had killed to protect him from. Thankfully his little brother's friend dragged him back and beat some sense into him. _

_Itachi remembered talking to the Kyuubi container after dragging Sasuke back. It was quite embarrassing actually. He was over at Iruka's for a night and the kid caught them in bed. Luckily Iruka had managed to calm Naruto down in time to explain everything. Afterwards the blond just looked at him and then bluntly stated, _

"_You're an idiot," he remembered his eyebrows raising and Ruka's spluttering, which was very cute. Naruto and Itachi didn't get along very well at first. The brat seemed to able to make him explode. They eventually got along, they did have one thing in common. Both of them loved Iruka, in different ways, but both hated making Iruka upset. After a couple of days, he had to leave. After all in Konoha he was a wanted man. He stopped hunting the Kyuubi after that. _

_He faced Sasuke in battle a couple of times since Sasuke was brought back to Konoha and never stop reminding him about what a foolish little brother he was. If Orochimaru couldn't defeat him what made Sasuke training under him could give him the power to defeat his older brother? Sasuke did seem to be getting stronger as the years went by, but maybe it was Itachi who was getting weaker? He knew the Sharingan was killing him, he was slowly going blind. It was a cause of concern for his lover and even Naruto who tolerated him. The Mangekou Sharingan would turn him blind and then it would keep sucking up chakra slowly killing him. He wanted to die before that time and he wanted is little brother to kill him. Some might think that it is morbid to want your little brother to kill you, but to Itachi it made perfect sense. He would rather die at the hand of someone he loved rather than someone he didn't know or someone he hated. He knew Iruka would never be able to defeat him, so that left his foolish little brother. Half of him wished that Sasuke would get strong enough to kill him already, but the other wanted to live and have a long, peaceful life. _

_He had quit the Akatsuki not long after Sasuke went back to Konoha, they didn't want to let him go though. Mot of them tried to kill him, but Itachi was too strong and now there is no more Akatsuki left. Naruto and Iruka were happy for him, Naruto because they wouldn't be after him any more and Iruka was happy because he had left the group. _

"Tachi! Time for dinner," he was shaken out of his thoughts by the voice of his lover. Iruka wrapped his arms around Itachi waist and kissed the back of his neck, "Come on," he said softly and led Itachi into the little house. Iruka lived on the border of Konoha, very close to the forest. His home was quite isolated and he liked it like that, Itachi tended to come and go randomly so his backyard being a forest was quite handy.

Itachi walked in the house and sat next to Naruto at the table. Naruto and Itachi both stayed over at Iruka's house quite often as it was quiet and peaceful, away from everywhere. He looked up at his love, the sun made Iruka's skin look golden. _"What did I do to deserve this?" _he had asked himself this question many times, but did not think to deeply, he liked things the way they were.

After they ate and Naruto and Itachi washed up they went into the living where Iruka was putting on a movie. It was a tradition in this house that the first night Itachi came back they would stay up and watch a random movie. He quite liked this routine, it made things feel normal; when he life definitely was not. He only stayed at Iruka's house for a little while before leaving each time. Maybe a week each month, he was a wanderer and generally preferred traveling to staying in one place, but he always came back to Iruka and the dolphin could live with that. Itachi knew Iruka was always worried that one day, he wouldn't come back. Itachi knew that day would come and that was one reason he didn't want to die, but he knew he would die whether Sasuke killed him or not and he would rather die in battle then in live in pain for the rest of his life. His current life expectancy was 3 years and he knew Sasuke would be strong enough by then.

He turned as Iruka cuddled up to him a serene look on his face. Itachi made up his mind then and there, that he would live the rest of his life as he wanted to and let Sasuke defeat him when the time came. !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -line-indent { text-indent: 0.2in } --

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(2 and half years later) _

"Give me his body Hokage-sama." Tsunade looked at the speaker, everyone else did to. The chunin however was not going to back down. The Godaime frowned,

"Why would you want his body Iruka, he is just a traitor." Iruka's flashed with anger, Naruto seeing this, came forward and placed a hand on his old sensei, turned father figure's arm and whispered something to him, then turned to the Hokage,

"Hokage-sama you know that is not true, the Uchiha clan was murdered by Uchiha Itachi on the orders of the Third," Tsunade blanched. Sasuke stared at Naruto and Iruka in anger,

"What are you talking about dobe, he was a traitor to the village and killed my clan." Iruka laughed bitterly, he knew this would happen. The lone Uchiha glared harder at the chunin who was unfazed as he looked at the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama you know why the Uchihas was executed and you know what would of happened if they weren't. Sasuke would have been given up to Orochimaru and you know the Uchihas wanted to take over the leaf, Itachi saved this village from tyranny and saved his little brother from a pedophile, not that the idiot didn't run off to be Orochimaru's boy toy anyway." Iruka glared at the last living Uchiha before turning back t the Hokage. "I want my lover's body, now!" the crowd gasped, Umino Iruka was the lover of Uchiha Itachi? Everyone was shocked and stared at the chunin. Iruka growled and held out his arms, the Hokage still in shock let Iruka take the body. Iruka and Naruto left the crowd behind as they jumped from building to building, Itachi's dead body in the arms of the one that loved him. Iruka was crying as they arrived at the field where Iruka and Itachi first met. This is where he would be buried. Iruka knew that this is where he would want his body to lay, Naruto helped him with everything and after the body body was buried, they took a minute's silence in respect and love for the deceased. Iruka's tears eventually dried up, but th memory of his lover would stay in his mind for ever.

Hopefully Itachi would rest peacefully in his grave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! I know I have to do Hidden lives but this popped into my head and wouldn't go away, anyway BYE!!!!!!!!**

**Mahina**

﻿


End file.
